Point Blank
by CiiCiinREX
Summary: In which Tobey forgets, and Sue and Sid are on their own, and search. Add a small dose of drama, a pinch of angst and hate, a whole bunch of love and romance, and you'll be falling deeper into Tobey's life. Tobue fluff.
1. Prolouge: Searching for a Lost Purpose

**Disclaimer : I do not own Three Delivery, but I do own this plot. =]**

The midnight sang for the moon, and the stars around it beamed in its glory. The city was barely awake this night, only a few brave ones were out in this hour, knowledgeable of the dangers it could pull on them.

A young boy, only in his teens, hid behind a shadowed building before peeking over the corner. Tense, he brought his hand to his face and wiped off any remnants of sweat that was coming upon him with nervousness. As he did this, his halfly-white halfly-black hair shifted and cringed with moisture upon his face. This may not be the first time he had done this, but he still felt guilty from it.

Over the corner, a man, in his middle-age, carried an open lidded box and proceeded to walk to the trunk of the truck that promised to swallow him whole, and placed the container on the surface. He grumbled under his breath profusely and cracked his sore neck, then, when his back was turned, the boy ran quickly and unsuspectingly, and ran towards the box that was just placed in the large truck. Thinking fast, he dug his hand inside and mustered up all the food he could carry.

An angry bark was hurtled behind the boy, and he turned to see the previous man, pulsing in fury, "Get your dirty hands off the merchandise, kid!"

The child, now trembling in fear, hugged the objects closer to his chest, and darted to the nearest escape. The man grabbed a metal bar he kept to his truck and followed him. The adult pressed the weapon against his free hand, readying himself to beat the thief.

Back with the boy, he ran into a dark alley, covered by the shadows and mystery of light. Seeing his exit blocked with a looming fence, he panicked and surveyed his surroundings for any place of shelter. He gulped the lump stuck in his throat when footsteps approached him, and he knew there was no where to run.

There was a sudden flash, and the man strolled in the narrow dead end, the metal stick in hand. He glanced around menacingly, and when seeing no perpetrator, he went back dejectedly to whence he came from muttering about "stupid orphans" and "homeless children tainting his business".

When he had gone, there was movement in the corner, and it was uncovered as the boy who had stole from him. Too bad he didn't linger there; he would have caught his suspect. The lucky boy grinned at his accomplishment from behind a wooden crate and shoved his face into a loaf of fresh bread. His stomach purred in satisfaction from receiving nutrition as he continued his raid with no regrets.

He tensed when he heard fast-paced footsteps near him, and when they had gone, had he finally relaxed. '_Get yourself together Tobey_,' the boy thought to himself. '_He's not coming back for you; he thinks you're a waste of time anyway._' Empty handed, the boy reached for another piece of bread next to him.

In deep thought, the boy ate his food absentmindedly, going through each loaf obliviously until when he stretched his hand out for more, there was none. If the homeless boy would cuss, he would have screamed them out loud to the world. _'Great, just great,'_ Tobey thought dejectedly. _'I'm in trouble with Deathclaw, now I have to pay the price by starving to death.'_

Tobey brought his hands to his face and rubbed them, in attempt to comfort himself. As soon as he felt his spirits gain strength once again, he regained his. Releasing his face, he muttered to himself, "You can do this Tobey! You didn't run just to give up and die." With a determined expression, he surveyed the area outside of the alley before running blindly to a safe place. He needed to get away, away from his master.

The street lights basking in his glory, Tobey's awkward run turned into a merry stroll as he felt his sides beginning to cramp. "Man, I shouldn't run after eating, too painful." He clenched his teeth together as an invisible force prodded his stomach unmercifully. It was dark out, so there were a handful of people out still walking, and Tobey didn't have any problem of hiding his bruised wrists.

He glanced down at them. They were already turning purple, and were battered and burned almost right down to the bone. Old skin was peeling off, and dried blood was still present. Tobey crinkled his nose at the smell of metal piercing his senses as it also set into his mouth and he spat in distaste.

His clothes was torn and weary from his journey he had traveled for approximately two days without resting, and under them was his flesh clinging tightly around his bones. His mid-section of his body was also encrypted with scars, reminding him of the torture he went through. Most were on his back, but his whole entire body was still very sore.

Tobey shivered when an upcoming bone-chilling wind whipped at his face, and attempted to pull the fabric of his sleeveless shirt over his bare arms. After two whole minutes, his cramps were gone, but unfortunately, they were replaced with many hunger pangs. Feet shuffling against the hard sidewalk, he walked up the now empty street with houses that felt empty as well, since there was no more light coming from the windows.

He came to a sudden stop when there were no more houses at either side of him, but instead, water gushing below the bridge he was on. In front of him was a small town, and the bridge he was on and another that was on the opposite side connected to it. Loud noises came from the place and the various lights that it produced made Tobey reach for it, hypnotizing him.

The troubled teenager took the time to take in the beautiful site, and sucked in the taste of the waters and its soothing swaying music. He could feel the burden that had stuck onto him for months release, out of his system. Tobey could almost feel as if he was free to roam to surrounding environments without stopping, unless to appreciate the wonders of the architecture. But, this place felt… different. As if there was a bonding string around him and the city he was facing that could never be cut.

The more he pondered about it, the more Tobey became frustrated. There was nothing special about this place; it's just another town that makes lights that attract people to buy things for their own profit. Just like every other one.

The white-forelocked boy reluctantly agreed, but his heart wouldn't have it. His mind was made up, but he was still curious about the relationship he had with the town. Was it the pretty lights, the wonderful smells from the vendors? Or the welcoming humming of the active people there while the city behind him was dead? Tobey did not know.

Hesitantly, he trotted down the sleeping bridge with caution. As he came closer, the city grew in size, making the teenager feel small, in person and in confidence. _'Man, it was so much smaller back at the beginning at the bridge. What am I even doing? I don't even know where I'm going, and this place is HUGE! I'm going to get lost in here!'_ He glanced at the passersby that stared at him with mixed emotions, some confused, some even gave unwelcoming eyes. '_And the people here… some don't seem that friendly. I'm going to have to watch my step and my mouth.'_

Tobey tensed his back to erect it when prying eyes moved onto his form and continued to stare at him. Was there something wrong with him? Was it his clothes and outward appearance? His strange, yet natural hair?

_**It could be you're good looks.**_

He came to an immediate stop when the voice spoke into his ear. The boy lashed his body to turn behind him, falling into a defensive position on instinct.

There was no one there, but the eyes of all the people turned into pools of fear and anxiety. In irritation, he shouted at them, "What are you all looking at?!?" Many went back to what they were doing, but a few still gazed at him. He proceeded to travel down the packed street, angered at himself. _'So much for watching my mouth…'_

_**Oh whatever, you know that no one else ever watches it… other than girls…**_

When Tobey had first heard the voice, he was dazed, and couldn't concentrate on the source, but now he was prepared and could sense it coming from within him. He gave little side glances at any suspicious looking people before responding.

_Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?_ He snapped in annoyance.

_**Whoa, no need to get testy. **_It replied with a chuckle that only made him more furious.

_Answer the question!_

_**Okay, okay, calm down buddy. Sheesh! **_

_..Well? I'm waiting. _Tobey thought while snaking through oncoming persons that came his way. Outside, Tobey was calm and alert, and he intended to keep it like that. He had enough troubles.

_**I'm, uh, you're… you're conscious! Yeah, and, umm, I came to tell you that this is all a- a dream!**_

_But I don't feel sleepy…? _

_**Trust me, you are.**_

Tobey paused to check, and he said to his 'conscious', _Yeah, dude, you're a horrible liar._

_**No I'm not!**_

_So, you're admitting the fact that you're lying?_

_**What? I never said I was lying!**_

_You never said you weren't, and trust ME, I can tell you are. Now tell me, who are you?_

There was silence for a few moments, and during those moments, Tobey went to a store and leaned onto its large glass moments. Knowing that the voice wouldn't respond, like in a conversation in person, he prodded them mentally until they told him.

The voice sighed, _**You wouldn't believe me.**_

_What's there not to believe? _Tobey countered and he slid down the building into a sitting position, feeling that this conversation would take more than a few minutes.

_**I'm your memories of the past.**_

_Right, and I'm the king of all Ice Cream._

_**Ooh, really?!**_

_No._

_**Ah, man!**_

_Focus, what do you mean by 'memories'?_

_**I mean that something happened to you and I was forced out of your exception. Now, I can't make you remember anything that has happened in your life.**_

…

_**Believe me! I wish I could help you, but your body won't accept me.**_

_Okay, one, you're a freaky voice inside my head. Two, you claim to be my memories, and three, no one else can here you, for all I know, there is two things that could be happening here: I could be going crazy, or you're telling the truth. I guess since you're part of my mind I _have _to believe you?_

_**Yup.**_

_Fine, but since you're my memories as you say you are, tell me why this town is so special to me._

_**I can't.**_

_You can't?! What are you talking about! You're my memories! You can't be serious! …are you a fraud?_

_**No! It's just that I can't help you remember, you need to on your own. I can't tell you anything until an epiphany knocks you in the head.**_

_What?!_

_**I have to go now, ever since Deathclaw, I've been trying to contact you, but the barrier in your mind is too strong, and I can't hold out that much longer since I am too weak right now. See you after a few more months!**_

_Wait, what?- wait, don't go!_

But the presence of the mysterious tone vanished and Tobey was left in his own wonder and perplexity. A town that he was connected to but never knew about? A voice that is said to be his past memories? Deathclaw? It was all becoming overwhelming to him.

Tobey observed as the scattered crowd of people diminished, but stayed. Something was pushing against his thigh and he stuck his tongue out in habit while his palm sought out the unknown, bulky item. He grasped it, and pulled out his hand to spot a bracelet in his pocket. _'It matches the belt I'm wearing…Hold on a sec, isn't there supposed to be two bracelets?'_

Shrugging it off, he opened the wristlet and closed it around his wrist with a snap. Raising his right arm, he twisted it and surveyed the mistaken jewelry in awe. It felt completely natural to have the trinket slightly squeezing near his hand. He actually felt happy that he had it. Probably because it was nice to know that you own something when you're considered nothing.

Eyes heavy, he let out a low yawn and stretched out his limbs in contentment. '_Man, being confused sure takes a lot out of you! Might as well find some stuff to sleep with or on.' _ Stepping into a clean and deserted alley, Tobey rummaged thoroughly for anything that may assist his goal. He pulled up a rectangular container that could act as a hard pillow, but now the only problems would be the blanket, and shelter.

In the corner of his eyes, he could distinguish a flapping curtain on the apartment on the wall he was facing. Issue: It was two stories up high. Tobey ran back as far as he could till the opposing wall was pressed up on his back, and then dashed over to the other wall. His jump was far, but his hand barely grazed the fabric. After many tries and a sore neck from falling, Tobey began to fell discouraged and almost went back to go without a blanket, when a struck of determination slapped him in the face.

The teen eyed the cloth while it waved at him tauntingly. Narrowing his dark pools, he ran backwards and made a short leap at the wall adjacent with the curtain. His legs automatically recoiled and sprang, and he was sent flying through the air. Concentrating on landing properly, he altered his movement so that he would reach the wall safely. Jumping off the walls, he snatched the curtain in one swipe successfully.

When his sight fell into focus again, Tobey found the long, warm drape wrapped around his arms. Horrified and disgusted, he threw the innocent object onto the ground.

'_How the hell did I do that?'_

Tobey was hoping to the voice to speak to him, explain how he did it, but his mind felt devoid, both from memories and his past memories. There was silence, both in the world around him and inside of himself. He growled in agitation and kicked a nearby paper that had been blown into the alleyway. Walking away, he left the shift made blanket on the cold, unforgiving floor.

Suddenly, his vision turned white and he panicked when he couldn't see anything. Clawing at his face, the same paper that was once on the ground was now in his hands. In anger, he was about to toss the slightly dirty rectangle into the street, where the cars would smash it into many, small pieces, but reconsidered when he saw the advertisement on it.

**Wu's Garden**

**Free Delivery!**

**5829 Oxford Avenue**

**(582)-785-6815**

"**The food here is Wu-nderful!"**

**Order now!**

The description was in the middle, surrounded by wonderful, or as the advertisement would call it "Wu-nderful!", pictures of the crew that worked there. The one who covered the whole left part was a rather large man, his belly extended and pushed the protective kitchen suit worn on his front side, with a thinner and more muscled boy pulled over to his side with a comforting arm. An old lady had her hand on the obese man with a scolding expression but had a smile showing on her withered face. Tobey sighed in despair at the public display of affection, they were obviously family. Why didn't he have a family?

Eyes glassy, he turned back to the paper and spotted two persons on the right corner with their small figures. He blinked out the remnants of the tears he had almost shed with unknown remorse. It was a boy, his hair falling down and hugging his cheeks wearing a black shirt and a stiff complex. Beside him was a girl, possibly his sister, with the same unexpressive, cold eyes with a crimson sweater and a dark bracelet clinging onto her wrist.

Tobey stared at the two in the advertisement while his insides seemed to jump to and fro with mixed emotions. There, too, was a bond with them he had with them, just like the town he was in right now, and he wanted to run to the restaurant and ask where they were to find them and talk to them. But, also, he wanted to stay away, feeling somehow ashamed that he had wronged with them. Tobey chose the last, unsure of even how all of the events that had been presented had happened, and only felt to have a good night's sleep.

Folding the sheet in a sloppy square, he kept it in his pocket for safe keeping, for he knew that somehow he would need it soon. Back into square one, he found himself gazing at the curtain that he had thrown before sighing and picking it up and forgiving it, but never forgetting the happening.

'_Now, all that's left is the shelter.'_ Tobey thought tiredly, stepping further into the dark alley. Finding a stack of abandoned boxes, he figured to create one out of them.

"Huh, these boxes are empty," He pondered aloud when he took the first one, noticing its lightness, and carried it. "_Just like me…"_ He added with a pinch of sorrow.

Arranging the containers in a certain organization, Tobey clapped off any dust on his palms and stood back to admire his new home. It was perfectly aligned so that no precipitation would fall through it, and had enough space for his futon along with a box with a smaller one that would act as his seat and table when, and _if_, he finds food. Nice, simple, and clean.

The night sky let out a feeble growl as dark clouds began to huddle together in fright. A drop fell onto Tobey's hand, and he hurriedly rushed into his little home. Sensing loneliness drawing upon him, he scrunched his body together and hugged his knees as the rain hurtled fiercer each minute.

A loud and mighty roar woke Tobey from his deep thinking, and by the time he noticed, the light drizzle formed into a full-blown rainstorm. He stayed in his tense position for a few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the paper he had found. Gazing at them one more time, he crumpled the sheet back and placed it back into his side. He lay on the hard floor, blanket draped over his whole body, with many questions shooting through his mind. Who were they? Where was he? When was his next meal? What was he going to do next?

They plagued his head for several minutes before feeling his world becoming hazy and drowning into the darkness that he welcomed comfortably and that he knew he would enjoy.

_AN: Look, I've been noticing that I've been neglecting my other stories (Sasusaku) but I just want to get this idea out of my head first before I forgot it. _

_When I first saw this cartoon, I thought, "Meh, must be another boring show." I watched an episode, and I sort of enjoyed it. Then, I watched some more and more, and now I'm disappointed that there are no videos on even Youtube to watch for their episodes. I saw the NickToons Network page, and got to see the first three or four episodes, but I know that there are more to watch, we're at episode 22 now! So, if there's a place to watch the episodes, please tell me._

_When I first saw Tobey, I immediately took a liking to him. He looked awesome, with the white forelock, and he had a funny personality, despite his dark past, and I admire that whatever seemed to scar him, he forgot (not completely though I think) about it. He was very clueless, which adds to his funniness. Now, no offense to others, I am a Tobue fan. (Cheers! :D)_

_There are in many episodes which hint that it was hard for Sue and Sid to fight without Tobey, and I thought about that for a while. In the Fear Factor episode, Nana mumbled about "Taking Tobey back" and many ideas flowed throughout my mind. Kong Li being his father (which would be so awkward since he tried to kill him many times for the recipes, and that it sort of copies the Star Wars act), Kong Li being a child abuser, and so on. Then, I dug deeper and thought deeper for a great story. Then, a perfect thought hit me: Amnesia._

_So, in this story, you'll be seeing what happened to Tobey, and how he overcomes his amnesia._


	2. Chapter 1: That Odd Stalker Feeling

"_You came here for a reason. You came here because it is your destiny." The man said, his baby blue eyes piercing through my form. He let out a dark chuckle, his cape fluttering from the wind of the storm. "Your destiny," He brought out his fist and clenched it tightly with a smirk. "To join me."_

"_I will never join you!" I spat out remorsefully, running out of my defense pose and made a beeline towards him. My attack was deflected by his staff and I was sent flying to the side, but I got up to attempt again. Before I could, he was already in front of me._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his dragon staff swinging itself in my direction. I pushed out my hands to protect myself and was pushed back against the well. "Yes you will! It's your fate!" He snarled in my face. "Don't you see? It's in your blood!"_

_Breathless because of the pressure, I muttered out, "What? NO! I am nothing like you!"_

_The man's expression lifted into a soft and caring note. "Don't you understand?" The friction of the staff began to numb as he weakened his strength. I looked up to him, creating eye contact. His usual icy holes changed form into warm pools of a small lake._

"_You're my son."_

_(A/N: Exciting! But major déjà vu from Star Wars. ^^;?)_

-------[T.D.]-------

Three Delivery – _Point Blank_

Chapter 1

That Odd Stalker Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Three Delivery. Only this plot idea. So don't even think about stealing it. Or I'll **_**Sue **_**you. Hahaha, yeah… I know that was a bad joke.**

-------[T.D.]-------

I let out a long sigh. "How did I get into this?" I bent down to pick up another heavy box, my back aching. I grunted at the large weight of it, "What's in these boxes anyway?"

"The goods." Mr. Chung, a tall and muscular man bit out at my side. I flinched at his tone, knowing he most likely had a grudge at the incident that had happened earlier. His lip curled into a snarl and pointed at the route I had always been walking in and out of the whole week. "Now go! Hurry up; you're slowing down the business, as usual."

Anger built up into my chest, burning me inside and out. I bit my tongue down, knowing that something would slip out if I couldn't control myself. "Of course," I growled between my teeth. "Sorry, sir."

My boss's expression went into fury to satisfaction. "Just don't let it happen again." He barked smugly. I ignored him and went to the back where the truck was waiting.

_How ironic, _I thought depressingly at myself. _Working for the guy I stole from._ Walking to the open, I turned and hauled the box into the truck. It coughed out smoke in response and I fanned out, my eyes watering from the gasoline smell. _Still, I guess I deserve it._

Panting, I slid my white hair out of my vision and slumped to Mr. Chung. "That's the last of them."

"Well," He said, focusing on a billboard in his face. "It's about time! The truck was supposed to have left an hour ago." He paused, then took his pencil and marked something down on the paper. "Still," He grumbled. "I want to talk to you about your work, Tobey."

I shifted uncomfortably, knowing where this was going to head. I moaned, "Please don't tell me."

He gave me a stern look momentarily before scribbling another mark. "I'm sorry to say Tobey, -" _No you're not, and you know it. _"-but we can't go any longer with your help. You're fired."

I couldn't bear to look at his possible happy face; it would mock me in my dreams. And so I stared at the cement floor, sadness seeping from me. I could literally _feel _it on all over me.

My ex-boss moved a bit and announced, "Hey kid, don't look so down. Here," I blinked at the wad of cash coiled in his open hand. "It may be a bit much, but ever since you got here, I could tell that you were serious about your work. You earned it."

I cradled the money in my palms. "Gee," I breathed out disbelievingly. "Thanks Mr. Chung." I slipped it inside my back pocket, bulging out. Just as I was about to leave the place for good, he drawled out in amusement, "And a word of advice, Tobey." "Showers."

I blushed in embarrassment and scampered out into another dark alley. As soon as I was out of sight, I slapped myself. Hard. "Dammit Tobey!" I yelled at myself. "That's the third job this week. Get a grip!" My enraged voice echoed around my form and stretched into the darkness. It diminished and I fell to the ground in anguish, crying over and over while hugging my legs, "I'm alone in this world. No one cares about me."

"I don't know who I even am. There could be a family out there in the world missing me. I want to help, I want to go to them and help them, and to be loved." Tobey whispered to himself, not knowing how right he was.

"I wish I had a family who loved me," I wished. "I wish I could have a job I could keep for at least six months. I wish I had a real home to sleep in. I wish I had friends who loved me for who I am."

I pounded my fists into the ground, "I WISH I KNEW WHO I WAS!" My face was instantly wet, and it took me a minute to figure out I was actually crying. I tried to stop the tears, but every time I wiped them all away, more would take it's place. So, I stopped trying and sat there, in the dark and loneliness, and sobbed uncontrollably.

I don't know what compelled me to actually say this, it was most likely the stress episode I was having at the moment. But, how could you blame me? I had no one to comfort me. I had no job, heck, I didn't even know the REAL me.

And thus my life turned upside down.

-------[T.D.]-------

Let's talk about a very important topic: family bonds. We live with them, yet we never see it; we only feel it. It's what makes a child cry for his mother. And when the mother comes, the child feels a sense of security and love. He knows he's protected from his fears from the feeling of her hug.

In truth, they connect us all together. In humanity, there may be others who are different, but we are all equal in everything, no matter who we are or what we do. It doesn't matter what race we are, what our fears are, or the sins we have done. No matter what any person does, we are family.

Narrowing down, the family we mostly talk about is connected by blood bonds. If a brother and sister were separated, and the brother was in trouble, the sister could be able to sense danger relating to him. In this way, we are able to know by instinct.

It's kinda funny actually. Out of all of the animals in the world, we are the prior dominant. And yet, we never listen to the gut feeling, always our brain. All living creatures have the instinct as a sixth sense, and we do too, but we never listen.

Huh? What's that? You don't care? I'm guessing that you just want to listen to my story, eh? Well, okay, but hold on I'm almost done explaining.

I'm going to make this short -since some people are so impatient- and just leave you with this thought: What's the only thing in the world that makes us feel for each other?

-------[T.D.]-------

After my sniveling ended, I punched the ground with weak force consistently. I was so angry at the world. At this town. At MYSELF. How could I have let myself forget who I truly was? Somewhere, out there, there is my family, crying and sobbing not knowing where I was. They miss me, and I want to see them, to hug them and tell them it's all right, to know them.

I flinched when I heard a slam behind me. I turned around quickly on instinct, but nothing was there. Something felt wrong here, I willed myself. I need to get out of here, and fast.

I pushed myself with my now red and sticky hands and hopped into a slow walk. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I rubbed the goose bumps on my arms. I had been sitting there longer than I had thought. Once it was the late afternoon, now it's the pitch black night.

It was silent, maybe a bit too quiet. There were no people walking, even the animals were quiet. I continued my way down the alleyway, about to walk into a street when the sudden feeling of someone stalking me pulsed throughout me. My breath caught in my throat and I picked up my pace. When I thought I heard something flutter – like the long clothes of my follower – I began running.

I had never ran so fast in my life, or at least what I remember of it. My pants of breath were dragging across my frozen cheeks with warmth and everything else was a blur in my memory. All I could remember was a loud _SCREEECH! _and then it turned black.

-------[ T.D.]-------

_In. Out. In. Out._

**Where am I?**

_In. Out. In. Out._

**I can't see!..and what's that sound?**

_In. Out. In. Out._

**Wha-…what happened? I was running and then-**

_Ssh. In. Out. In. Out._

**It's a voice! Hello! Can you hear me? Do you know where I am???**

_Calm down, now. Breathe in. Breathe out._

**W-what? What d-do you mean?**

_Ssh ssh. Just follow what I say, and everything will be okay. In. Out._

…**Ookay. That sounds just a bit creepy. But okay, I guess… **I followed the voice's instructions and took deep breaths through my nose. For some reason, they came in shallowly.

_That's it. Stay calm. _

I felt warmth evaporate around me and I tried to open my eyes to see what it was. I panicked when they didn't.

**I can't see! I can't see!**

The voice didn't respond, as if it knew what was about to happen to me. I struggled but all I could do was shift a bit in a direction. I felt blissful all over, and just a little bit of soreness with it, too.

There was a sudden, excruciating pain in the back of my throat and I yelped. When I did, I coughed and some saliva flew out of my mouth.

I tried again to open my eyes and I immediately regretted it. There was a bright light and I had to cover my vision with my arm to make sure I didn't go blind. I squinted under the shade of my limb and saw a figure coming towards me in the distance of white.

The person came closer and I saw that he wasn't actually walking, but was coming closer without even moving. I gazed in the mist to see the figure was sitting down on an object, and looking directly at me. The pureness around the mystery person shriveled into a light brown color with a lot of shadow.

The ache I had felt became stronger each second when the profile of the person became clearer. When the mist finally vanished, I was staring into the eyes of an elderly man, maybe in his sixties or seventies. He was in the seat in front of me, his hands secure on the wheel, gazing at me with dark brown eyes. I told myself to turn my neck, to see where I was, but I was so weak, I could barely keep my head up.

A smile grazed the man's wrinkled face. "You're alive."

**What? What do you mean "I'm alive"?** I tried to say, but my lips moved, not my voice.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." He said, turning to the front and fiddling with his hands. The sounds of bells reached my ears and the ground I lay on purred to life. More warmth hit my face and I began to sweat from the heat.

**Who are you and where am I? What are you doing? What's going to happen to me? Where are you taking me? **Many questions pounded at my skull but my voice refused to speak. All that came out was a whimper.

He didn't notice it and continued to stare at the front. The earth underneath me moved and my stomach swayed forth. _Now I feel sick, _I thought with a half-ly sane mind.

The heat defrosted my stiff limbs and I attempted to move my left hand, but all it did was twitch under a surface, and great pain followed and I winced. Come to think of it, my whole body was under a surface. I guess I won't be moving anytime soon.

Not only did the heat help, but it also made me very sleepy. I could hardly stay awake any longer. My eyes felt heavy and drooped slowly as the ground vibrated and my sweat stuck to my form.

The man probably saw my struggles because he said, "Get some sleep. Your body has reached its limits. You have to rest."

And with that encouragement, I fell into a deep and painless slumber.

-------[T.D.]-------

_Fogginess clouded the place I treaded on. Wherever I went it would follow me around, the smoke tailing my every step. So I ignored it and proceeded to walk aimlessly through the mist._

_There was laughter. It was high pitched and was a girl's. At first it was unclear, as if it were underwater. Then, it became closer and more lucid._

_The sound mesmerized me. It was a heavenly sound, music to my ears! I tried to pace to the source of it, but the giggling was all around me. Other than the girl's voice, the only sound was the snapping of my impatient footsteps._

_I came to a stop. This was getting me nowhere. So, I stood in the middle of the fog to listen to the girl. I closed my eyes in bliss._

_I flinched in surprise when the laughing was right behind me. I turned to see a teenage girl, maybe about the same age as me or younger, giggling. Confused, I surveyed the land for anyone or anything that she would think was funny. I found nothing and stared at her in puzzlement._

_Her eyes twinkled with mischief, she said, "Nice one, dork." Mystified, I realized that she was laughing at me! I expected anger to build in my chest, to glare at her and insult her back. Instead, I scratched my head with a sheepish expression and laughed with her. Our chuckles harmonized, soprano and bass._

_She smiled a beautiful smile and I could feel a blush coming to my face. The setting changed into the same town I was previously in and the atmosphere was intense._

_I felt my legs moving up and down and looked down to see a bike underneath me. I saw the same girl on a red bike pedaling by my side. The smile was completely gone off her face and we raced to an unknown place._

"_C'mon!," she yelled towards me, the wind caressing our faces. "We need to get to Nana!"_

"_Nana?" I thought aloud. Before she could answer, a group of ill looking people were blocking our path. Slime fathomed from their mouth and they stared at us with soulless eyes. _Eww, _I told myself. _Must be some new disease.

_They hopped toward us and the girl next to me screamed in horror. _NO! _I reached into the bag that was secured at my side to find something – anything to help take them down._

_I grabbed a fistful of a sticky, round object and took it out._

"_A rice ball?" My disbelieving voice echoed. I glanced at the teen's helpless expression and glared at the green zombies. "It'll have to do."_

_I pulled back my hand with all my might and with a flick of my wrist, the rice went flying, and hurtled into a zombie's face. I gathered four more balls and threw them at the remaining ones._

_I grinned in accomplishment. Cheering, I shouted, "Sweet! Ten points!" The girl gave me a grateful look and I smirked in satisfaction at the bodies we passed._

_There was another in the distance and I readied myself. Clutching the rice ball, I said to the girl, "Watch this. This guy is going down!"_

_Before I could throw it, she shouted, "Wait! It's Sid!"_

"_Sid?" I repeated, not following. I lowered my aim, not wanting her to be upset._

_The guy – Sid – came closer with each pedal of our strength. The girl next to me yelled, "Sid!" He turned around and stared at us with the pupil less eyes similar to the ones the zombies had. His sickly green skin radiated in the street lights and he responded with a large, shallow intake of breath._

_Both of us stopped our bikes in time to distance ourselves from the threat. "Oh man," I muttered to myself. The girl gasped with a heartbroken tone that broke my heart, "Sid.."_

_Sid had long, black hair the cascaded down and partially covered his eyes. Unlike the other zombies, he had a jacket and a helmet on so it was obvious he was once human._

_Then everything disappeared. The zombies, the rice on the floor, everything._

_We were suddenly inside a large building with red smoke leaking from the floorboards. _

_The girl._

_The boy – healthy and human._

_And that elderly man. With dark brown eyes and a caring heart._

"_Mr. Von Yang." I stated breathlessly._

-------[T.D.]-------

"Hold on, don't move yet. You still haven't healed." The elder scolded me.

"What?" I mumbled carelessly and tried to sit up. I yelped and held my chest possessively when needles prickled and poked the area near my heart and hand. I panted from the aftershock and the man sighed.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" He pushed my head down gently onto a pillow and I relaxed in his care. He smothered out the wrinkles in the blanket over me. "But I guess it was the whole reason you're safe now."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, trying to face him without moving any muscle in my body. The last thing I wanted was to be in pain, as if I already had enough of that.

"You were hit by a car – err… my car exactly. You ran right into me and I couldn't stop and ended up ramming right into you." He said with an apologetic look. I smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault I ran into your car." The man sighed in relief that I wasn't mad and continued.

"I ran out and picked you up in my car to take you here." He said, motioning to this room, but I could tell he meant the building. "I could have taken you to a hospital."

"No, don't do that." I rasped out weakly. "I'm fine, really."

He ignored that. "When I was younger, I studied medical science." He turned to me. "You're lucky I was once a doctor."

"Yeah," I smiled feebly. "I guess I am."

He gave me a smile of his own back. I shifted tensely with slight pain and asked, "How bad is it?"

"I was travelling at a fast speed, about maybe fifty miles per hour since I was in a hurry home. When I hit you, it mostly damaged your chest. I broke four ribs and your left hand."

"That bad, huh?" I mumbled.

"You had a deep cut in your abdomen and had to bandage it up. You're going to have to keep that on for a few weeks or so." He announced, then questioned, "Why were you running anyway?"

Giving him a smug smile, I taunted back, "Why were you in a hurry back home?" He said nothing, so I answered, "I felt like someone was watching and following me, and I wanted to get away as fast as I could."

"Ah, the typical stalker feeling." I glared playfully at him. I don't know what was about this old man, but something made me relax when he was talking to me.

I faced the ceiling. "Where exactly am I?" Ah, the question I've always wanted to be answered.

"You're in my home." Mr. Von Yang replied.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"What? Did you expect me to leave you on the ground to die?" He retorted strongly.

I sighed, lament for asking that question. I lifted that blanket slightly with my good hand. "How long till I'm healed?"

"About maybe three to six weeks for your ribs, and when we cast your hand, six weeks." He drawled out professionally. "Then you can go back home." He added sorrowfully.

I blinked out the burning feeling in my eyes. "I can't."

"What?" The elderly man said, baffled. "But what about your friends?"

"I don't have any friends." I spat bitterly.

"What about that boy? And that girl – Sue?"

Furrowing my brow in confusion, I asked, "Who?"

"Your friends!"

I stared at the white blanket covering my sight from what my body may actually look like, broken and battered. I furrowed harder, willing myself to remember that dream I had when I was asleep in the man's bed, but nothing could jog my memory. The only thing I could remember was this man's name, and that wasn't much.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I stated truthfully. My right hand grasped a wad of cloth.

"You know them, you lived them all your life, Tobey!" The image of a little squealing girl and her brother play fighting struck my mind, but it quickly vanished as soon as it came.

"I think you have the wrong Tobey." I sighed out. White hair blocked my vision when I bowed my head in shame.

Mr. Von Yang fell silent while I continued to watch my hand wander as a lump under the blanket. After a few minutes, he said, "Then… where will you go?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to go in the streets anymore, it was a bit too harsh and hard to live there. Hardly any food or water, and shelter was hard to go by. No friends to help you unless you join a gang, and I didn't want to go around hurting other people for my own benefits. Besides, those friends would be ready to throw me in with the sharks if it would mean saving their own skin.

I couldn't go into the orphanage either. That horrible man – Deathclaw, though he prefers to call himself the Savior – had changed my mind of ever going into there ever again. It was hard to escape, but I was able to run and make my life by living on the streets. Heck, it was worse than the streets itself, and that's saying a lot.

There will be no one else to take me in, even if they wanted to. I am an orphan kid who used to live on the streets. I mean, who would want to raise a child like that?

After a moment in thought, I asked pathetically, "Do you mind if I could stay here?"

It all depended on him. The man took care of me up till now, now will he want to take me in? Or tell me no, and go back to live on the streets? I would be happy even if he said no, he cared for my well being and my physical status. That was enough for me.

The antique clock on the far end of the wall in the wall ticked ever so slowly, and the seconds strangled me with anxiety while the man was in deep thought.

He looked up at me with a bright smile on his lips, "Of course!"

And in that moment, I witnessed the first act of kindness I could ever remember.

-------[T.D.]-------

_(A/N: Well? Was it good, great, horrible, or bad? Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't so that I can fix it to make this story way better!_

_I absolutely love Three Delivery! My personal favorite character would be Tobey because he's a dork, and a cute one at that ;D. But Tobey's meant for Sue xD_

_I recorded the whole first season of the show and watched all eleven webisodes, so I know what he's like and all that, so better plot for me! ____ I hope you enjoyed it! This show actually inspired me to write more! There were shows and pairings like SasuSaku from Naruto I like, but I'd probably finish the story halfway then throw it away without telling anyone and make them think it was their imagination that they read it. ..What? I didn't want to take the sadness of the people who actually like the stories!_

_So, please review! If I get a bunch of reviews, it'll remind me of who actually likes this story and you'll be in my list of people to thank! Cuz all you guys rule! ___

_~Naga_


	3. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

_I struggled in Kong Li's staff, pressed up against my chest. My hands found their way up and I pushed strongly and managed to get away. One minute, I was staring down at the old man, the next I was pushed up against the well._

"_Why do you think she chose you?" He breathed next to my ear and I choked on his bad breath. "She knows you're as skillful and as powerful as me."_

"_I…." Not knowing what to say, I stayed silent in his grip. I heard a strong gurgling noise behind me and turned around. A piece of paper floated to the surface. It was a picture of a toddler, smiling happily in the camera. There were no colors, only black and white, so it was taken very long ago._

"_That's me." I whispered, horrified. _

-------[T.D.]-------

Three Delivery – _Point Blank_

Chapter 2

Family Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Three Delivery. Only this plot idea. So don't even think about stealing it. Or I'll **_**Sue **_**you. Hahaha, yeah… I know that was a bad joke.**

-------[T.D.]-------

"Tobey! Get back into bed, you're not in any shape to be walking around yet." Mr. Von Yang snapped at me. Normally, I would have listened and went back into the room and slept, but this time I glared defiantly at his command.

"No." I retorted. "I can't just sit around and do nothing all day but eat and sleep! I've been in bed for the last two weeks! I want to at least walk around for a bit. It won't hurt." I begged. Being cooped up in that room did a number on my legs. They were still stiff from the accident and I hardly had any time to move them around or use them. I clumsily made my way down the stairs to the second floor, my right hand clutching the rail. "Also, I need to take a shower."

"Please Tobey! You're still injured and you can open up your wound again if you become careless." The man begged to me this time. I sighed and promised, "Just one shower, okay? I won't take too long." He gave me a long silent look before exhaling loudly.

"Fine," He walked down the next flight of stairs and I was about to follow him, but he stopped me and said, "Wait here."

I crossed my arms impatiently. I was a lucky one, like Mr. Von Yang had said. It should have taken me another three weeks to be able to walk again, but my body was able heal faster like no other. But, the deep cut I had taken to the chest was still vulnerable, so I knew I would have to be careful to watch whatever I would do.

When he came back up, he tossed me a roll of cloth and I caught it by reflex. "When you're done, be sure to wrap this around your body like I did." I nodded and he led me to another room on the floor. He fiddled with the bronze knob and the door open with a creak.

The bathroom was clean, to say the least. The tiles were colored light blue and white, symbolizing some sort of baby blue color. It was fairly large, as well. As big as the room I had slept in, only a bit wider. My bare feet grazed the floor, and a watery feeling arose over me. The humid air felt refreshing on my crushed lungs.

Mr. Von Yang stepped forward and motioned to the shower. "There's already some shampoo, conditioner and soap in there, you can use that." He pointed to the counter and cabinets near the entrance. "You'll find some towels in the cabinet."

"Okay," I assured him. "I'll be fine." My nose crinkled at a disturbing thought. "You don't need to watch me every single minute."

The man gagged and I snickered at his reaction. "What the hell Tobey?" His expression converted to thoughtful. "But I guess it is time for you to heal on your own." He turned to exit and left. I was about to undress when his voice yelled to me, "Be careful about the cut!" I smirked at his protectiveness. I wasn't even his son and still he acts like I am! What a caring man.

I shivered. I had wallowing in my own filth for months! I could have gotten an infection if Mr. Von Yang hadn't cleaned the wound with alcohol. I smiled gratefully. I was happy to meet a man like him.

-------[T.D.]-------

I stepped out of the shower, senses rejuvenated and body clean of everything I had picked up on the streets. I sighed in delight and breathed in the fog that had been created by the hot water. That was great! Best shower I've had for, well, since I could remember.

My dripping feet slapped against the tile when I began to walk to the towels. Silly me, forgot to take them. Stupid.

Humming a random tune I had picked up during those two weeks, I reached inside the cabinet blindly and grabbed two towels. Taking the larger one, I wrapped it securely around my waist so that it wouldn't fall down when I would walk, but low enough so that it wouldn't touch my injury. Snatching the roll from the counter, I walked towards a life-sized mirror to examine the wound.

I grinned at the image of myself. The boy in the reflection smiled at me back. He had a white forelock portraying his black, messy hair and his eyes twinkled with mischief and playfulness when he saw my face. Both of our smiles vanished when I saw his body.

It looked like a pack of wild dogs had been fighting over him for lunch, which most likely happened with the sort of treatment I was given. There were numerous little scars all over his stomach, and many more on his chest. Luckily, there were unnoticeable to the naked eye, but for me, I could see it pretty clearly. A large, red gash that Mr. Von Yang had been talking about covered a large portion of my body. It started all the way from my right shoulder, to my flat belly. There was a cast over my left hand, also. I frowned and grabbed the medical tape and carefully placed the end onto my left shoulder. My ribs were healing as well, but they were still broken, and hurt a lot.

Slowly, I took the bandage and wrapped my abdomen like I was dressing up as a mummy for Halloween. It took about more than half of tape to cover it all, but there was still a small amount left. I grabbed the tape and positioned my hand to where I would want the bandage to end. With a loud snap, my arm flew up then down and the roll fell to the floor silently.

I seized both ends and softly pulled them away from each other. I gasped when I pulled too tight and hissed in pain, biting my tongue so that I wouldn't cry out involuntarily. I panted slightly and grasped them when the ache died down. This time warily, I tugged at both, and when they were both tight enough, I tied them together at the shoulder as a pretty bow, laughing to myself.

My laughter stopped and I glanced at the boy in the mirror again. He stared at me with uncertainty and looked down at the large covered area of my chest. I stepped up and he walked towards me simultaneously.

The pictures of all those scars, rather than the gash, were stuck into my mind. They nagged at me, mocking me and reminding me that I didn't know who I really was. The girl's musical laughter and the boy's smirk flashed in my mind. I placed my un-casted hand gingerly on the mirror and the boy put his against mine in comfort. I stared at the boy in the eye, asking, "Who am I?"

When he didn't answer, my first reaction was to punch the mirror angrily with my right hand, but I halted my action but couldn't stop the cry that fell off my lips. I didn't want to upset Mr. Von Yang, or let him worry. He had done so much for me already.

My fist in the air, and the boy mimicking me, posture tense, we both lowered our arms and looked each other in the eye for a few moments, when a soft voice hollered, "Tobey? You alright in there?"

"Yeah," I shouted back. "Be right there."

I turned away from the boy – me - and walked out the door.

-------[T.D.]-------

"Okay," Mr. Von Yang said sitting at the kitchen counter. "Let's talk about your clothes."

I choked on the bread I was nibbling on and pounded my fist slightly on my neck, the man at my side in an instant. "W-what? You don't need to buy me any clothes! You've already done so much for me!" He gave me a doubtful look and I gave him a long stare before bowing down to munch on my snack. "There's a store around the Warehouse District, maybe we could find some that would suit you there."

I gulped down the tasty meal in the next bite, and with my mouth full blurted, "Awe you sher that you whant to shhpend you-r monay on me?" I swallowed, pausing to lick the crumbs on my chapped lips, and continued. "I'm already a bother to you."

"No! No, not at all! I really enjoy your company." He reassured me. "It gets lonely here after you live with only yourself." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and took another piece of bread and bit on it. "Domt worray, I'wll pwotect you."

The elder crinkled his nose in annoyance when some food flew out. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I shrugged nonchalantly and swallowed down every morsel of food that could help me gain my strength back. "Also, you'll be in bed for a week longer, you'll need things that will occupy you till then." I opened my mouth to protest again but his glare shut me off. I growled lowly and turned back away.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "We leave at dawn." I raised my brows at this and he blinked in confusion. "What?"

"It is dawn." I stated dryly, reaching for a rice ball. Instantly, I turned to him. "No, you shouldn't even be using your money." I chewed down the stickiness and stared at the piece of food that stuck upon my rough palm. This seemed to be awfully familiar… Like this had happened before…

"Come now," He said with a tone I couldn't beat. "Let's go."

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air and waved them in defeat. "Fine, but you'll be ending up regretting it." His big, plainly white shirt slid down when I did this and his long khaki pants rippled at my feet and would have slid down if I didn't have my studded belt on. _I look ridiculous! I guess some new clothes would be good…_

-------[T.D.]-------

"I feel loose," I confessed to the man who took me in as his own.

"That's why you have a belt on," He pointed out.

I smirked. "Touché."

"Besides, you wanted to wear it." I shrugged indifferently and tugged at the black hoodie. I particularly liked it because of the gray panda holding a heart in one hand and a skull in the other. Somehow, pandas just seem to appeal to my person nicely, in my own opinion.

"The pants look nice too." The man said, not liking the silence that followed. I trailed his gaze and glanced at my legs.

"Thanks," I said, watching the long, green army colored pants ripple. Every step I made a light bell tinkle would sound, and that comforted me. They were skinny jeans, and they hugged around my thinly muscled legs, but were a bit baggy since I was malnourished. There were many unnecessary pockets with some sort of half circled trinkets that were used for tightening, but it was more of a look than a utility. "They're kinda long, though."

"You'll grow into them." I swung the bags full of clothes childishly while we walked through the mini-mall. There was a small hum of people walking and talking, filling the mall with life. Originally, I hated shopping because it was long and there were too many shops to go and check. But, Mr. Von Yang helped make it fun because he too hated shopping in the mall, but made it very short. "Everything set?" He inquired.

"Yeah, let's leave this place." I growled. "I'm getting blisters on my feet from walking around so much."

"Aww," He snorted. "Don't be such a baby, you shrimp."

A flash entered my mind and everything blanked out for a second. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Von Yang unsurely reaching his hand to me. "What?"

He shook his head as if he was in a daze. "Oh? Uh, nothing. Let's get going."

I knew something was happening to me to make him feel very awkward, and I didn't want to go home just yet anymore. If we did, then there wouldn't be anyway to reconcile. So, I came up with a suggestion. "Is there any place around here to hang out?" I let him think about it for a few seconds and came up with examples. "Like a great restaurant? Or maybe an arcade?"

The old man snapped his fingers. "Now that you mention it, there is an arcade in Chinatown!" _Chinatown? We're in a town in China? What? That makes no sense._ "You want to go check it out?"

"Umm, yeah!" I said cheerfully. This would be a great opportunity to unwind and relax while Mr. Von Yang could have some fun at home as well. "What's the address?"

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off there. I have some important business at home to do, so I'll just leave you with my cell phone." He said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a blue phone and I grasped it tightly in my hands. "Now, let's get out of here. I'm feeling sick already seeing all the time we wasted here."

"Now who's the baby?" I cooed coolly.

Stepping into his car, which was surprisingly not as old as Mr. Von Yang, though I would have not admitted out loud, and turned on the heat, full blast. "What's up with this weather?" I said between chattering teeth, and hugged my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I tried to pat them down.

"The forecast predicts temperatures below fifty degrees, with a chance of a snowstorm." He said robotically, as if it was his job to. "You better be careful out there. If it does snow, call me because if you get trapped inside the arcade, you'll be living on video games and coins." At this I rolled my eyes. He could be so overprotective at times.

I turned to watch the buildings pass with slight interest. Chinatown, huh? Has a bit of a ring to it. No wonder I was so attracted to it the first time I came here. What secrets lie under your regularity, Chinatown? I can smell magic in the air, like the seas calling to the adventurer of the seas. It calls me out, telling me to fight, travel, and venture forth and look into its uniqueness. Gah, now I sound like a poet.

There was a flash of red and yellow and I glanced out of the corner of my eye. I tilted my head to the side at the sight.

Wu's Garden. Like the city, Chinatown, it had a calling to it. And in that moment I captured the picture in my brain, I knew there was something out there that I was missing in my life, and I was going to find it.

One way or the other.

-------[T.D.]-------

"We're here, Tobey." I stretched out my tired limbs and almost yelled in pain when I forgot about the injury and broken bones. I sucked in a breath and Mr. Von Yang looked at me in worry. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to; you're still in a lot of pain."

"I'm sure as I'll ever be." I said as my final answer. He sighed, submitting to my desire. "Remember to call if you get into any trouble."

"I will, I will," I muttered as I hurried out, shivering from the air and I puffed out my breath, leaving a fog in its wake. I casually walked to the entrance and looked over my shoulder. The man was smiling and waving in his car and I mimicked him then pranced inside.

"Woo!" I said, shaking off the cold feeling when the artificial air warmed up my blood. I patted out any moisture in my hair and proceeded to look around. A large handful of people were playing numerous games. They were so into the game, and so bedazzled, they didn't look up at my presence.

I strolled leisurely and examined the games as I passed by them. The games had some corny names, like _Ka-boom!, Blown Up!, _and _Leaper_. They didn't interest me in the least, they looked pretty good since the people who were playing it were experienced, but it didn't appeal to me that much. There was one game called _Super Duper Hyper Unreal Fight Game III_, but I shrugged it off and searched for a game that I might get hooked onto.

There was a glimpse of white that caught my attention and I blinked at the big letters of the game **Bike Warrior X!**. _Sounds interesting._ Glancing left and right, and seeing no prying eyes, I hesitantly made contact with the game up close and shrugged. What the heck, I'll try it.

I took out a quarter from my hoodie pocket and stuck it in the coin slot. It started with its game music then showed **Level 1**. I let out a sigh, "Here goes nothing, literally."

A guy riding a bike was pedaling down a street innocently and there was a line of fire blocking him from the street. I looked down to the controls and pushed the jump button. The number 10 rose from the man's form with a soft tinkle, showing how many points I had gained. There was a ramp and I used the arrows to lead him to it, and the guy leaped into the air gracefully before landing with a small thud. I grinned, this was the game I would get hooked into.

Everything else was a blur. I fought a fire monster, a large Cyclops and a big lion demon all the while avoiding the obstacles without dying once. **Level 6**, the screen glared, daring me to beat it. I smirked and muttered, "Bring it." It began like any other level I had beat, obstacles first, then boss later. After a few minutes of avoiding fallen, burnt street poles and lines of fire, the man biked into a shady tunnel and disappeared. I cracked my fingers, knowing that this was the boss fight.

"Now you have to fight that ugly boar ogre." I turned to the source of the voice and saw a little boy with glasses eying my performance with awe. He faced me and smiled, "Hi Tobey!"

"Umm, hello." I greeted, a bit freaked out. How the hell did he know my name? Not wanting to lose, I went back into the zone of the game.

I tapped down on the jump button every time he spit out fire, and when it was safe a weapon menu opened with five options: Sword, club, staff, mirror, and a throwing object I scrutinized as a shuriken.

"Grab the sword!" The boy screamed next to my ear and I winced. "No wait, staff!"

I didn't know what caused me to, but I clicked on the mirror. There was a light above the biker as the item spawned, and he grabbed it when it turned solid and placed it on his upper thigh. Expertly, my hands were acting on their own, and when the ogre spat out fire again, I slammed my hand on the red button. The biker flashed the mirror and there was a great blinding light, the fire bounced off the reflection and counter attacked him. The boss disintegrated into sparks and then it was done.

"Whoa!" He said as I stared at the screen apathetically. "How did you know to do that?!"

I flinched as his voice started to give me a headache, and muttered, "I need to go, before my dad gets worried…" I stepped away from the game machine, even when I had gotten so far, I didn't care anymore.

"What are you talking about Tobey?" He inquired. "You don't have a father."

Halting, I stood tall with a defensive position, fed up with being ignorant and people who claimed to know me, "Who's to say that I don't, huh?! You don't know me, so be quiet!" I struggled not to say anything too harsh, biting down on my tongue hard to remind myself of self-control.

"Tobey? What are you talking about? It's me, Eugine!" Growling, I twirled on the ball of my foot and proceeded to stalk out of the building.

"I'm not Tobey. Not the one you think I am, anyway." I left it at that, and flipped out the cell phone as soon as the automatic doors slid closed.

"Mr. Von Yang? Yeah… I guess today wasn't a great day to go to the arcade," I forced my voice to sound sheepish and light. "The bright lights gave me a headache, and the pain started in my torso again. Can you bring me home?"

He lectured me after he bought my lies without hesitation, ordering me to stay put. But, having an annoying instinct, I strolled to the dark part of the outside, far away from the lights. The automatic doors slowly opened, and the same boy - Eugine – came running out of the arcade, probably to chase after me and try to prove me wrong, or something along those lines. I waited him out for five minutes, until he walked back into the building dejectedly and I shuffled back to the spot I had been waiting at in ease.

Staring up into the night city sky, I spotted white flakes descending from the clouds with grace, and watched them interestedly as they poured in groups. I reviewed over my words again. "Home…"

That was the first time I could say that word and truly feel happy.

_(A/N: Whoa! Aren't you glad that I updated? ^_^ My neck is sore now… Hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea when I'll be able to update the next chapter, so I hope you're not disappointed or anything when it's a long wait :/. See ya guys next time!)_


End file.
